


Home

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming to America - Freeform, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Finding your place takes time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaCub90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/gifts).



America hadn't fit right at first. Tater liked it though, how big and loud it was. The home crowd was rowdy in the right way, and after he'd protected Snowy from a particularly nasty charge, he started spotting little Russian flags in the stands.

But he didn't feel like he belonged until almost a year later, when his Olegyo toy hit the shelves and a little boy shoved the package toward him at a fan event.

"Mr. Tater, sir?" He looked so hopeful, so happy.

Tater smiled so hard when he signed it he thought his face would crack open.

~o~

"Wait," Snowy said, "what'd you call him?"

"Zimmboni!" Tater said, downing his second beer. "Must have hockey nickname, yes? "

Marty nodded. "Sensible."

"He played in the Q and still ain't got a nickname," Barley said. "What makes you think yours'll stick?"

"Is good name," Tater said, a little defensively.

"You're just sad you don't have a cool name like 'Zimmboni,' Marty said, sharply. "And you'd better slow down with those drinks if you want to play tomorrow."

Jack's eyebrows flew up the first time he heard 'Zimmboni,' but he smiled a little, too.

The Falcs traded Barley two weeks later.

~o~

When Zimmboni and little B offered to take him home, Tater was too tired to protest.

"Recliner's right here," Jack said, his arm under Tater's. "Easiest to get in and out of for now."

"But you call if you need anythin', all right?"

"I am fine," he protested, even as he knew neither of them were listening. 

B set him up with ice packs, a heating pad, and something soft, pressed under his arm. "I know it's silly," he said. "But Señor Bun took care of me every time I got hurt in Juniors, and he'll look after you too."


End file.
